Kismet
by LadyShiin
Summary: KK: Kaoru's visions never showed good things or had happy endings. So when a certain redhead started starring in them she runs. Too bad it's a lost cause. Finished
1. Chapter 1

This is another one of my 'was going to be a one-shot but it mutated-fics XD'

Soundtrack for this includes:

Lacuna Coil – Ghost Woman and the Hunter

Alanis Morisette – Head Over Feet

Enigma with Enya – Gravity of Love

Sarah Brightman – Deliver Me

Under the Gun – Sisters of Mercy  especially in last few chapters.

Those are my Kenshin-Kaoru songs ;;

Enjoy!

Shiin

000

Kaoru had never been an ordinary child.

From an early age she had, had visions.

Of the future.

Of things to come.

Of things that would be.

Granted, her parents did their best to make her childhood a happy one. She did the usual things that children did – played dolls with Tomoe, had Enishi show her how to throw a punch. Played soccer and baseball, took art classes.

Just like a regular kid.

But then every once and a while a vision would pop into her head and come true with almost disturbing accuracy.

Nothing bad really happened so Kaoru didn't take them too seriously.

It was a game to her.

She and Tomoe even set up a fortune telling booth one summer using an old fish bowl as a crystal ball and draping sheets around Tomoe to mimic veils. Kaoru sat behind her and told her what to say to the people who came to hear their futures for a quarter. Tomoe had a misty voice that sounded ethereal and she made a very good fortune teller.

It lasted two weeks before their parents got suspicious about the tent on the lawn and the crowd of neighborhood kids that flocked to it, clutching quarters. They made them stop but not, before they managed to collect quite a bit of money which they split evenly between them and Enishi (who had painted signs advertising the whole thing).

Then one day out of out blue at breakfast.

"Someone is going to die today."

Everyone glanced up and peered at her around the boxes of cereal and kind of nodded distractedly.

Kaoru went back to eating her cereal and then she, Tomoe and Enishi went off to school.

The day passed quickly with nothing out of the ordinary happening. Tests, food fights in the cafeteria.

They came home, did their homework and settled down in front of the TV to watch afternoon cartoons.

After a while Tomoe began to murmur that she felt tired. She went off to bed early – which was a bit unusual for her and didn't poke her head outside the door for the rest of the night.

It was Kaoru who found her the next morning.

Tomoe was usually up first and woke Kaoru when she got up.

Not this day.

Kaoru jolted awake, a feeling of dread curling in her stomach. She got out of her bedroom and padded to Tomoe's instincts screaming that everything was wrong and something horrible had happened.

Tomoe looked just like she was sleeping.

It wasn't until Kaoru touched her that she felt how cold she was.

Dead.

There was a gasping sound behind her and Kaoru whirled to see Enishi staring at her. As she watched his eyes turned flat, hard and angry and he began to wail. He flung her away from Tomoe and grabbed Tomoe's hand, holding it to his cheek and pleading for her to wake up.

The noise woke up their parents.

Kaoru watched as the look in their eyes turned to mirrors of Enishi's.

Dark, accusing.

She had done this.

She had caused Tomoe to die.

"I hate you." Enishi spat, his eyes glittering. "I will never speak to you again. You are dead to me! Dead as Tomoe!"

He never said a word to her after that day.

As for Kaoru herself, she never uttered a sound from then on.

She sat mutely throughout the wake and funeral, tears coursing down her face, two rows behind her parents and Enishi.

And life in their home changed forever.

Enishi walked in frozen hatred around her. And though they said they didn't blame her, Kaoru often felt the looks her parents gave her when they thought she couldn't see them. The words they said when they thought she was out of earshot.

They blamed her.

Kaoru blamed herself.

Somehow by saying what was going to happen, Kaoru had made it so.

By acknowledging it – it had come true.

So while she still got bombarded with visions from time to time, Kaoru kept them to herself.

What she saw still came true, but to Kaoru it wasn't real.

See No Evil.

Speak No Evil.

Hear No Evil.

And that was what Kaoru had come to regard her visions as.

Evil.

They had taken her sister from her.

And so by not hearing them or speaking them she lessened their power over her.

She took as many accelerated courses during high school as she could as well as classes at the community college and got a job the second she was a freshman. It kept her busy and out of the house.

Away from her parents.

Away from Enishi.

Kaoru graduated high school as sixteen and got a full-ride to a college on the East Coast.

As far away from her family as she could get without leaving the country.

There she majored in Art.

And she still never spoke.

Her teachers and classmates took her eccentricies in stride.

Artists were known to be a bit kooky and they considered her just another kooky artist. Whenever she felt like communicating she either used sign language or wrote what she wanted to say down. And they learned by looking at the colors that she painted what her mood was that day.

There was a little hole-in-the-wall café a few blocks from her dorms where Kaoru got a job as a waitress. The owner Larry was a middle-aged guy with a love of indie music and philosophy of all things.

Kaoru secretly suspected he hated that his college years were over and that was why he owned a café. Cafés were magnets for students who needed late night caffeine fixes and Larry kept it open to all hours, indie music blaring and always ready to hire the local band to come play.

Larry treated her like any other and accepted the fact that she refused to talk. He came to quickly understand the expressions she used and the way the quirk of her eyebrows meant that she was either laughing at a joke or turning inward and becoming depressed.

The regulars liked her as well. Once they realized that she wasn't talking by choice and could understand everything they said. Mute did not mean deaf and dumb as she demonstrated with a few carefully placed kicks and one or two accidentally dumped cups of coffee.

The first few fools who tried to talk to Larry, – especially after the first coffee spilling incident were quickly sent packing.

Larry took care of his girls and he considered Kaoru one of his girls.

And for the most part, Kaoru was happy.

Though the visions didn't go away and if anything got worse.

Instead they got stronger. Now, instead of just the knowledge that something was going to happen – Kaoru got actual pictures of what was to come. The good and the bad. The good sometimes had her smiling – a lost-puppy found by its young owner. The bad… well the bad sometimes kept her up at nights with the knowledge that she couldn't change anything.

And then one day he walked in.

Kaoru caught a flash of color at the corner of her eye and turned toward it.

The second her eyes locked on him a vision swamped her.

Golden sunlight filtered through the windows. It tinted the white walls of the room – her bedroom, she recognized it – and gave everything a soft glow.

Then the vision shifted.

Sheets tussled and rumbled on the bed. A spill of red hair across the covers. Heavy-lidded eyes a color she had never seen before. Somewhere between blue and purple – a violet with a thread of gold around the edge of the iris. A finely chiseled face that her fingers itched to draw. The mouth pulled into a content, satisfied smile.

The vision faded and Kaoru found herself staring at the one who had just occupied it.

Two things hit her then:

One it was her bed that she had seen him in.

Two, she had seen it in a vision which meant whether she liked it or not it would come true.

The urge to flee filled her and she whirled ducking away, hoping that whoever he was hadn't seen her.

"Kaoru!"

Kaoru froze when she heard Larry's voice. She turned and gave him begging eyes.

'No. Don't make me go near him.' She pleaded silently.

"What's the matter?" Larry asked, catching the expression on her face.

Kaoru shook her head and bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" Larry's face creased in concern.

Kaoru slid her eyes over to the corner where he was seated and then back to Larry.

Larry followed her eyes and a flicker of anger crossed his face. "Did he do something to you?"

Kaoru shook her head. No, not yet. 'Not if I can help it.'

"Do you want to take the rest of the afternoon off?"

Kaoru gave him a grateful smile and hugged him tightly.

"You might as well go." Larry muttered under his breath good naturedly. "The only other place I could put you is in the kitchen."

Kaoru kissed his cheek.

"Go on," Larry rolled his eyes. "Scat girl."

Kaoru smiled and ducked her head and scurried off quickly.

Larry watched her go and then, watching the young man in the corner with a thoughtful expression.

Almost as if sensing he was being watched, he raised his head and for a moment their eyes met.

'What is it about you that has Kaoru so scared?' Larry thought.

000

Kaoru raced back to her apartment.

It was empty.

Misao was probably visiting her boyfriend.

Again.

Sometimes Kaoru wondered why Misao even stayed at their place. Though to be truthful she probably wouldn't be able to afford the apartment without Misao. And the thought of having to interview other potential roommates made her wince.

She paused at their (extremely bare) fridge and frowned as the most edible thing she saw appeared to be a one very shriveled pear.

When was the last time either of them had gone grocery shopping?

And Kaoru couldn't exactly order take-out. Being a self-imposed mute was not conductive to ordering food over the phone.

She sighed and closed the door, resolving to go shopping later.

They had a spare bedroom that Kaoru had turned into her studio. Misao hadn't objected though a third person would cut the rent cost down a good chunk. Kaoru didn't complain about Misao's playing the guitar at all hours and Misao didn't say anything about the pervading smell of oil paints in the apartment.

Funnily enough the most frequent gift either of them was given were scented candles. Which Kaoru discreetly threw away. She didn't want to chance something catching fire and her losing all of her paintings.

Her professor had been muttering about putting on a new student painting exhibit and when he had said, most of the people in the room turned to look at her.

Turning on her CD player Kaoru grabbed her sketchbook and began to doodle, needing to keep her hands busy and attempt to get her racing thoughts to slow down and give some semblance of order and balance.

She blinked when she finally noticed what she was drawing.

Or rather who.

Cursing she nearly made to rip the page out and tear it to pieces but then stopped.

'Dammit.'

How much of a chance did she actually have?

Zero that's what.

'It will be just my luck that he turns into some kind of asshole-pig.' Kaoru grumbled to herself. Though her visions weren't usually in the business of picking out prospective boyfriends/lovers for her.

As if sensing her thinking about them – they took another chance to bombard her quite insistently.

He was laughing as he flopped down on the grass. The picture he made with his hair spilling out across the lush green and the glint in his eyes made her heart twist.

"Come here," his voice was soft, slightly husky.

He reached out a hand toward her and Kaoru felt her grab her wrist and pull her down next to him.

Kaoru flipped the sketchpad shut violently and hurled it against the wall where it bounced off with a satisfying thunk.

'No!' She snapped at the visions. 'Don't use me as some sort of pawn!'

She didn't know what they wanted of her.

She didn't know what He wanted of her.

And that's what terrified her.

'You can't bully me into it,' she told them firmly.

She stalked out of her studio and left the apartment.

She might as well be productive if she was in a bad mood.

And after all there was almost no food in the fridge.

She almost expected to run into him at the grocery store and thankfully – as she thought of it – she did not.

No, she had to run into him in a place where she really, really did not want to run into him.

Kaoru's current class for art focused on portraits and realism.

To do that you needed a model.

To say the least Kaoru was not happy when she discovered the next morning who had been paired with her to be her model.

000

'Oh no!' She thought as the group of people that had volunteered to model for the course. One too-familiar redhead among them. 'No, no, no, no, no, no!'

Unfortunately the begging eyes didn't work near as well on the professor as they did on Larry.

Kaoru felt her stomach drop when the red-head turned in her direction and started working toward her.

"Hi," he sounded just like he had in her vision and Kaoru suppressed a shudder.

"Do you have a partner?"

Kaoru refused to look at him, staring at a spot in the wall just above his shoulder and past his ear.

"That's Kaoru," one of her classmates said oh-so-helpfully. Kaoru fought the urge to turn around and hit him. "She doesn't talk."

"Oh," redhead blinked. "I'm Kenshin."

Kenshin.

She had a name to go with a face.

She sighed in defeat.

She suspected whatever the hell it was that sent her, her visions was laughing merrily at her.

And probably eating popcorn while doing it too.

She turned and inclined her head at him.

'I'm Kaoru. And no, it's not so nice to meet you. But I guess I'm stuck with you.' She thought.

Luckily for the first day they weren't doing anything much.

Kaoru thought that if they were drawing nudes she would have done something bad and a certain redhead would be on the floor bleeding.

He probably wouldn't know the exact reason for her attacking him… but that was his problem.

Easy stuff today – faces.

"How do you want me to look?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru shrugged. She didn't care she wanted this class over and done with and then she could run as far and as fast away from him as she could.

Just because she accepted she was stuck with him didn't mean she couldn't fight it.

She only wished he wouldn't talk, it'd be a lot easier to ignore him and just pretend he was a living, breathing, statue she was supposed to sketch.

She glared at him as he fidgeted.

"Sorry," he said a bit sheepishly.

Kaoru snorted and concentrated on shading.

"So where you from?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru just looked at him.

"Are you mute or do you just not want to talk?" His voice actually sounded concerned, Kaoru had heard that question in many different tones. Puzzled, confused, mocking… but never concerned.

Kaoru grabbed her notebook and scrawled a short sentence on it before thrusting it at him.

'I don't want to talk.'

"Oh," he blinked at the paper.

Dammit why did he have to have such an expressive face?

Kaoru cursed mentally. Everything thought or feeling he felt was clearly expressed in his eyes and face.

And dammit did he have to be so twitchy!

She growled softly and hit him with the sketchpad.

"Ouch!" He yelped. "What was that for?"

She glared.

"Sorry… I just don't like sitting still."

Kaoru fought the urge to roll her eyes. Why the hell did he volunteer to be a model if he couldn't bloody sit still?

Several answers to that question popped into her head and she renewed her cursing.

Kenshin must have seen the look because his face flushed.

"Not that."

Kaoru's eyebrow rose.

"My roommate was supposed to do it but his girlfriend found out and objected so I got recruited by default."

Ah.

She continued to glare at him and he ducked his head.

"I'll stop. Promise," he muttered.

Kaoru grit her teeth but he did prove true to his word.

She got several more sketches done before class ended and as soon as she was free to leave, beat it out of there.

She had work and immediately sighed.

What were the odds he'd turn up during her shift… again?

Very good as it turned out.

Larry looked at her questioningly when Kenshin walked in the door and Kaoru shook her head.

"Hello," Kenshin smiled when she approached him.

Kaoru shook her head and gestured toward the menu.

"Very little cream and sugar," he grinned. "I actually like the taste of coffee unlike some people…" he rolled his eyes. "My roommate's girlfriend has so much sugar in it, it should be illegal."

Kaoru suddenly had a very bad feeling she knew who he was talking about.

Whoever the hell came up with her visions and complicated her life with 'coincidences' was going to find his ass kicked when she got her hands on him.

She nodded, jotted it down and dashed back to the kitchen. It wasn't very busy in the café right now. She could just stay there as much as possible and wait for Kenshin to leave.

Kenshin's coffee was made and she delivered it, setting it down on the table and turning quickly to leave.

"Could I have a muffin?" Kenshin asked and she froze.

She tilted her head at him.

"Blueberry," Kenshin said correctly reading her look.

Kaoru nodded and went off to get it.

She set it down as gently as she could – fighting the urge to hurl it at him and run. Maybe Larry would be nice and actually allow her to stay in the kitchen for more than five minutes. She promised not to touch anything… there would be no repeat of last time which had included multiple fire extinguishers and lots of smoke…

"This place doesn't seem to busy at the moment," Kenshin noted. He looked at the muffin she had placed in front of him. "It's pretty big. Do you want to sit down and have some?"

Kaoru shook her head quickly.

No it is busy! It is! Look two more people just came over! Better go serve them!

But unfortunately Kenshin was right.

The café wasn't all that busy at the moment and with Carla and Lisa also on shift there wasn't much to do.

She caught his look and ground her teeth together.

'Fine… I'll sit with you and eat the damned muffin. You better leave a REALLY big tip!'

Kenshin hummed under his breath and sliced the muffin in half.

"Butter?"

Kaoru gave a short nod and simmered silently as he proceeded to butter both halves before giving her, hers.

'I can butter my own muffin!'

His mouth quirked at the look she gave him.

"Sorry," he said.

Her eyes narrowed. 'And stop apologizing so much it's annoying.'

He ducked his head again, mouth curling into a smile.

She sighed and sank her teeth into the muffin and contented herself with mentally hurting him. Maybe if she continued acting like a standoffish bitch he'd get packing.

Nope, he seemed more amused by the glares she was giving him than anything else.

"You don't like me do you?"

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. 'Whatever gave you that impression?'

"What did I do?" He looked puzzled.

Kaoru just stared at him. 'Nothing… yet…'

"Do you have the sketchbook?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru shook her head. 'Yes I do. But I'm not showing you. I never show my work-in-progresses to anyone.'

"You're lying," Kenshin commented.

Kaoru blinked at him. 'No I'm not.'

"Yes, you are." He grinned. "You bite your lip."

Kaoru glared. 'Do not.'

And then she realized she had done just what he had said she was doing.

'Why the hell doe she have to be so damn perceptive?'

She cocked her head at him. 'Why do you want to see it anyway?'

"I don't have an artistic bone in my body, or musical for that matter." Kenshin rolled his eyes. "I think that's why I like art and music so much. Because I cannot do it. And I'm really interested in seeing how you perceive me."

'Really, really annoying.' Kaoru grumbled.

Kenshin laughed softly.

Hitting him sounded really good right about now.

She jumped when she suddenly felt Larry's hand land on her shoulder.

"How are we doing?" He asked cheerfully.

"We're doing well," Kenshin blinked.

"That's nice." Larry smiled.

Kaoru touched his hand and raised her eyebrows. 'Do you need me to go back to work?'

Larry shook his head and there was a look in his eye that had her feeling uneasy.

"I'm Larry," he held out a hand toward Kenshin. "I own the café."

"Kenshin," Kenshin replied taking it.

"Are you enjoying everything? Do you need more coffee?"

"No," Kenshin shook his head. "I'm good thanks."

"So… what are you intentions toward Kaoru?" Larry asked.

Kenshin's eyebrows shot up and Kaoru made a faint strangled sound.

Oh no… he was going into protective-Father mode.

Kaoru wanted to sink into the seat and disappear.

"Honorable," Kenshin blinked several times. "Friends… friends?" He looked at Kaoru who blinked at him, still contemplating if there was a way to phase through the seat.

No help from her side.

"Good," Larry's smile had a nasty edge to it. "Because if you do anything to hurt her you won't like what happens to you."

Kenshin's eyes widened faintly, "noted."

"Wonderful," Larry squeezed Kaoru's shoulder, nodded at Kenshin and then walked away whistling.

Kaoru let her head hit the table with a satisfying thunk.

"Hey don't do that!" Kenshin told her as she began to beat her head against the table.

He grabbed her chin and lifted her head away from the table before she could bang it against the table once more.

Kaoru's eyes narrowed and she thought about biting him.

Kenshin pulled his hand away before she could give into the urge.

"So that's your boss?" Kenshin murmured. "He's… friendly…"

Kaoru snorted but smiled despite herself.

"Do you need to go back to work?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru glanced over to Larry who shrugged. No he wasn't eavesdropping, no of course not. What gave you that idea?

He had known her since she started college here and hadn't hand a single boyfriend. She had a feeling Larry was ready and willing to pay her to get a boyfriend and a day or two of missed work wouldn't matter to him.

She could always come back later when it was busier.

Larry made shooing motions and she rolled her eyes at him.

She turned back to Kenshin and nodded.

He smiled, "come on then."

Kaoru raised three fingers at Larry as she followed Kenshin out of the café.

I'll be back in three hours.

Or less…depending if she gave into her urge to hit him.

"So are you majoring only in Art?" Kenshin asked as they walked down the street, dodging the crowds of people.

Kaoru nodded and sidestepped some little kids.

"I'm double majoring in East Asian Languages and International Business." Kenshin grinned. "I'm going to be work as a translator when I graduate."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. So that explained who he got so perceptive.

"Did you have anything else to eat other than, that half of a muffin?"

Kaoru blinked and shook her head.

"Oh good then," Kenshin sounded pleased. "There's a small Japanese restaurant up the street that has really good yakisoba and green tea ice cream."

Kaoru twitched. It sounded a bit too much like a date for her liking… but if there was going to be green tea ice cream…

'Ok you asshole whoever you are. Stop LAUGHING at me!' Kaoru snarled the entity that found it amusing to mess with her life.

She was getting very good at sighing in defeat and followed Kenshin into the little restaurant.

Kenshin led her to a small booth at the back with an air that spoke of habit.

Kaoru's eyes narrowed. 'Does he do this to every girl?'

"I come here a lot." Kenshin explained.

'Sure…'

"My last name is Japanese but I take after my mother in looks and my father died before I could really learn Japanese. I was raised by her relatives. I come here to talk with Mr. Satoshi and practice a bit."

'Ah…'

They sat down in the booth a moment later a man who Kaoru figured was Mr. Satoshi came over.

"Kenshin!" He smiled.

"Hello," Kenshin replied an easy grin on his face.

"So you finally got yourself a girl."

Kaoru made a faint strangled sound and Kenshin turned a bit red.

"Friend… Kaoru this is Mr. Satoshi. Mr. Satoshi this is Kaoru."

"Nice to meet you," Mr. Satoshi beamed. "Be nice to him!"

He was like a happier less vindictive Larry.

What were the odds of the two of them knowing each other?

Very high.

Was everyone and everything in league to get them together?

"What would you like?"

"Two orders of yakisoba," Kenshin's eyes flickered over to Kaoru, who nodded. "And two green tea ice creams."

"Ok then!" Mr. Satoshi grinned. He patted Kenshin on the shoulder and walked away.

For a second they just stared at one another.

"That… was… interesting…" Kenshin murmured.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. 'Yeah…'

Their yakisoba arrived soon after and Kaoru concentrated on eating and let Kenshin talk. He mostly chatted about himself and asked her a few questions. She was glad he didn't ask about her family – her last letter from her mother had been three lines and six months ago.

She was as dead to them as Tomoe and even though it hurt, Kaoru had come to accept it.

"Are you going to be an artist when you graduate?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru nodded around a mouthful of yakisoba.

"You sure I can't see your sketchbook?"

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," Kenshin grinned. "Someday?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head in exasperation.

"Why are you so touchy about letting people see your stuff? Some of the kids pointed out a couple paintings you've done that are hanging in the student gallery. They're really good."

Kaoru bared her teeth at him. 'My stuff. MINE!'

And her sketchbook was hers. Hers alone. It was more… intimate. She had sketches of Tomoe and Enishi before Tomoe's death. Her parents… friends. It was part was more than a sketchbook to her. It was a reminder of what her life had been.

Kenshin held up both hands in a placating gesture. "Fine, I'll drop the subject."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. 'At least you learn fast.'

"A couple of my friends are going to see some friends of ours play at a local club." Kenshin said. "Do you want to come?"

Kaoru shook her head. 'I've had enough mini-dates with you for today.'

"Some other time?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru nodded reluctantly. 'Let's humor the ever-hopeful-optimist.'

"There's a new exhibit at the art museum opening up next week." Kenshin said. "Or is it too cliché to take an artist to an art museum?"

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. 'Beats a loud club where people are getting high and drunk…'

And he was being thoughtful… 'Please DON'T be thoughtful!'

"Indie film?" Kenshin suggested.

Kaoru twitched.

"No Indie film," Kenshin amended. "Regular movies… what do you like to do?"

'Stay at home and read or doodle… but I don't think that's an option here.'

Because she was NOT letting him into her apartment if she could help it.

Kaoru sighed and raised a finger.

"First one?" Kenshin translated. "Art museum it is then."

Oh goody, Kaoru had an actual date…

'I can hear you!' Kaoru snapped at the entity who was currently laughing his ass off at her.

They finished the rest of their meal and Kenshin paid for it, despite her glaring at him and thinking dark thoughts about how she didn't need to be coddled.

"I brought you to the restaurant in the first place," Kenshin said, trying to mollify her.

Kaoru glared at him.

"We can split next time… deal?"

Kaoru frowned. 'How come I have the feeling I'll give money and you'll pocket it and pretend that I paid for it and then later I'll find my money in my purse…?' It sounded like something he'd do.

'I really wish I knew what you looked like so I could make several voodoo dolls of you.' Kaoru hissed at the person pulling the strings. 'And then I'd hurt them brutally and destroy them all slowly and each in a different more painful manner.'

Kenshin refused to let her go back to work by herself.

Kaoru had a feeling if she stayed around him, her face would be permanently set into a glare. 'I'm a big girl Kenshin. I can walk two whole blocks back to my work without you escorting me! Dammit who raised you to be a bloody gentleman!'

She stomped and huffed the entire way back with Kenshin walking beside her but just staying out of reach of her elbows, an amused expression on his face.

'Turn toward me so I have access to your kneecaps and shins,' Kaoru growled.

"See you later then," Kenshin held the door open for her and she stomped inside.

'At least he didn't attempt a bow.' Kaoru seethed.

She gave a reluctant half-wave and he grinned and then was gone.

"So…" Larry drawled behind her. "How did it go?"

Times like this Kaoru really wanted to scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Whee Chapter 2

Nice and long and with KK interaction hee!

-Shiin

000

Several hours later she returned to the apartment to find Misao there for the first time all week.

"So… heard you hooked up with Kenshin."

Kaoru froze and began cursing.

'KNEW IT! DAMMIT I KNEW IT! There CANNOT be that many Misao-like people in the world without them all being Misao!'

She glared and nearly tore the refrigerator door off it's handles as she grabbed the first thing that contained high amounts of caffeine in her reach.

"So how did it go?" Misao persisted.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I did set you up with him."

Kaoru eyed the distance between them and wondered if it was too far to jump across and strangle her.

"He's a nice guy." Misao said.

'Too nice.'

"And when exactly was the last time you had a boyfriend?"

Kaoru blinked.

"Exactly!" Misao crowed.

'Kill her…. Wait can't kill her… I really WANT to kill her… How long will I last before Aoshi makes me into mincemeat if I do let's just say in theory kill her?'

She put her hands on her hips and glared.

"He's not Katsu!" Misao yelped.

'Okay so he doesn't have a fetish for things that go boom in bright colors… Dammit point for him.'

"Or Kamatari," Misao said. "How was I to know he's gay?"

'Be a whole lot easier if he was!'

Kaoru tilted her head.

"No, he's completely straight. You can't worm out of it this time."

'There are times when I hate you and this is one of them.'

"Kaoru I know that look," Misao grinned. "You know you love me."

'Do not!'

"Do too," Misao snickered.

Kaoru threw up her hands in defeat.

'I can't win with you can I?'

"Hell no," Misao's smile turned evil. "What was it at last count? Me: 143 – You: 15?"

'Something like that,' Kaoru sighed.

She flopped down on the couch opposite of Misao and closed her eyes.

"Kaoru…" Misao said softly. "Why are you so reluctant to get a boyfriend?"

Kaoru closed her eyes. 'Because all of your guy friends are weird… and Kenshin's the most normal I've come across and that is freaking me out.'

Kaoru opened her eyes as she heard Misao get up and sit down next to her.

"So what did you think of him?" She asked softly. "Because if you're really that uncomfortable with him I can tell him to get lost for you."

Kaoru shrugged. 'He's not that bad. Could have been a hell of a lot worse.'

"So you like him?"

Kaoru shrugged again. 'Haven't found anything to hate about him really… yet….'

"Because he and Aoshi are coming over for dinner."

Kaoru sat up so fast she nearly knocked her head into Misao's jaw.

She gave her friend (who was seriously coming very close to ending up dead) horrified eyes. 'Misao… neither of us can cook..."

"Oh don't worry about it," Misao waved her hand. "Kenshin's bringing food and cooking it."

'Oh no he cooks too?'

Doomed!

She was so doomed!

She bolted out off the couch and ran to her room where she slammed the door and locked it.

"Kaoru!" Misao called after her. "If you're still in there when they arrive I'm dragging you out!"

'Over my dead, lifeless body!' Kaoru snarled.

Why did they have to be on the fourth floor!

She couldn't escape out the window!

She eyed her room and tried to think of what would make a good barricade… how heavy was her dresser exactly?

Too heavy to move, she found.

She glared at it and half-imagined it was smiling at her.

'Whoever you are, you better have a last will and testament made when I finally do get to meet you. Because you are going to DIE!'

She found a CD she knew Misao hated and put it into her CD player and put it on as loud it was able to do.

Then grabbing a notebook she happily sketched pictures of a hairless big-boobed Misao in a Victorian-lacy monstrosity.

Hey if she couldn't hurt her physically she could have fun imagining how she would.

The music was so loud she barely heard the first few poundings on her door before Misao's voice started yelling over the music that if Kaoru didn't get out of her bedroom NOW, she was going to invite Timmy the next-door neighbors kid over for a finger-painting lesson in her studio.

The thought of the devil-incarnate little brat anywhere near Kaoru's paintings had her freezing in horror.

'Dammit she WOULD too!' Kaoru turned off the music and poked her head cautiously around the edge of the door.

"Gotcha!" Misao cheered and Kaoru yelped as she found herself being dragged (as Misao had promised) out of her room by her hair.

And guess who just happened to be in the kitchen…

"She's out," Misao let go of Kaoru's hair and grabbed her wrist instead as Kaoru made to flee.

"Was wondering where you were," Kenshin smiled as he looked up from what appeared to be chopping chicken. Aoshi was seated at the table watching the lemonade to make sure Misao didn't attempt to put anything alcoholic in it.

'Dammit he shouldn't look this good in the kitchen. MY kitchen!' Never mind the fact she didn't really use it or spend much time in it… It was still her's. He hummed under his breath going from cabinet to cabinet grabbing spices and whatever the hell was in there…

She settled across from Aoshi glaring. 'Stay near him so that way I feel less inclined to murder Misao if I know he's right next to me; and I'm away from Kenshin as well.'

Aoshi raised his eyebrow slightly and Kaoru glare kicked it up a notch.

'Shut up.'

"Stop sulking Kaoru," Misao patted her on the head and dodged teeth as Kaoru snapped at her.

'Not sulking.'

"Yes you are sulking."

'Am not!'

"Are too," Kenshin chimed in and she gave him a withering glance.

Kaoru gave Misao a begging look. 'Do I have to…?'

"Yes you have to stay in the kitchen and be social." Misao informed her.

'Screw being social.' Kaoru grumbled.

She glanced over at Kenshin and an idea formed in her head.

"Oh no you don't!" Misao grabbed her before she could make it two feet from the table. "No helping him."

'But...' Kaoru sighed.

"You're trying to either give us food poisoning or burn down the apartment aren't you?" Misao asked.

'Dammit.' Kaoru threw herself back into the chair.

"Be nice or I'll tie you to the chair," Misao said sweetly.

Kaoru bared her teeth at her.

"Hey Aoshi do you still have those ropes we used…" Whatever else Misao was about to say was stopped when Aoshi put a hand over her mouth.

Thank you Aoshi.

Kaoru covered her ears and whimpered.

"Can someone help me chop vegetables?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru jumped up.

Anything to get her away from Misao…

And besides it wasn't all that hard to chop vegetables… right?

Kenshin raised his eyebrows when she came over. "You do know how to use a knife right?" Obviously someone had her some of the horror stories about Kaoru and the kitchen.

'Yes,' Kaoru narrowed her eyes and held out her hand for the knife. 'Be nice or I'll tempted to stab you… heck continue being really, really nice and I may still be tempted to stab you.'

Kenshin handed her the chopping board, a red pepper and the knife and barely suppressed a wince as she attacked it.

'I can salvage it…. Maybe…' he thought as he watched her mutilate… err chop the poor red pepper.

'Done!' Kaoru gave him a smile and pushed the bits and pieces of what remained of the pepper over to toward him. 'See? Not girlfriend material I can't cook… or wait, dammit that'd be an excuse for him to cook for me. Shit!'

She couldn't win here – could she?

Kenshin took the pepper and handed her a green one for a trade. It suffered the same fate as its red counterpart.

Kenshin refused to let her touch the onions after that.

"You can sprinkle cheese on the fajitas," Kenshin told her. "You can do that… can't you." He eyed the knife in her hand.

'Smart man,' Kaoru thought and contemplated attempting to stab him just to see what would happen.

"No, Kaoru you can't stab me," Kenshin told her, noticing the way her knuckles tightened on the knife.

Kaoru sighed.

She flipped the knife and held it out to him hilt first.

"Thank you," Kaoru ignored the way his fingers brushed against hers. Because if she didn't ignore it – Kenshin probably didn't even realize he was doing it – he'd be on the floor with blood pouring from his nose.

"Will you set the table?" Kenshin asked. "We don't really need anything except spoons for the salsa and ingredients."

Kaoru went and did what he asked her to. It kept her moving which kept her from thinking too much and also made her put distance between the two of them.

Kenshin added the vegetables to the chicken and sautéed them. He then poured it into a bowl and put several tortillas into the pan to warm.

By the time he was finished Kaoru had everything set out and ready.

Kaoru carried the bowl containing the chicken and vegetable and Kenshin followed with the plate of tortillas.

No one spoke much for the first few minutes except to say thank you to Kenshin for cooking the food and ask for either chicken and vegetables or the tortillas.

Kaoru took a bite and nearly growled.

Figured he'd have to a good cook.

'Ok I've changed the way I'm going to kill you,' Kaoru told the all-powerful entity. 'How does defenestration onto a sharp spike sound?'

"What time does Sano's band start?" Misao asked Kenshin and Kaoru remembered then, Kenshin saying that they were going to see friends play.

'I'm not going with them.'

She had enough Kenshin for the day thank you very much.

"Around ten," Kenshin told her after swallowing.

"Oh good," Misao turned toward Kaoru immediately made herself smaller in the seat, shaking her head furiously.

"Come on Kaoru!" Misao whined.

'NO! N.O. NO!' Kaoru glared.

"Please?" Misao pouted.

Kaoru's eyes narrowed. 'NO.'

"Please?" Misao asked.

'Dammit where did Kenshin put that knife?'

Kaoru didn't know if she wanted to us it on Misao or herself or Kenshin.

Kaoru shook her head again and lessened her glare somewhat. 'I'm really tired Misao.'

"Oh fine," Misao sighed.

Kaoru smiled, 'thanks.'

"Mmph," Misao took another bite of her fajita.

Kaoru finished eating and started putting away the dishes.

"Sure you don't want to come?" Misao asked hopefully as she dashed around getting ready.

Kaoru nodded, 'positive. Have fun. Without me.'

"See you tomorrow in class then," Kenshin said.

'Oh yeah… tomorrow… class... right…' Kaoru sighed.

Nevertheless she waved goodbye and closed the door behind them firmly.

'Alone. Finally. Thank you.'

000

Kaoru turned on some music when they left and grabbed her sketchbook and settled down on the couch.

She needed to draw something.

And what she came up with – several times – was Him.

Kaoru glared at the pages, tore them out and used the wadded up balls to shoot baskets with.

Why did she keep fighting?

'Because if I keep fighting I may have the chance to change it,' she told herself firmly. 'I won't be some helpless little pawn to my visions.'

She sighed and rested her head on the arm of the couch. 'Won't be a pawn…' She yawned.

Her sketchbook slipped from between her fingers as she fell asleep.

"Wake up sleepy head," Kenshin's breathed tickled against her ear and she swatted at him.

He laughed and caught her arm, bringing her hand to his lips kissed each knuckle. "Get up… or we won't be getting out of bed all day."

Something was poking Kaoru.

She made a soft protesting noise and turned away.

"Get up," an all-to-familiar-voice breathed in her ear.

Kaoru's eyes flew open and her first connected solidly with Kenshin's face.

Kenshin made a satisfying yelping noise and backed away, hand flying to his cheek.

She blinked fuzzily at him.

'What… not bed… not my bed… couch…'

Yep she had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Note to self – don't try to wake Kaoru up," Kenshin muttered rubbing at his face.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow in question. 'Why are you here?'

"Misao got the car towed. And we only had enough money for one cab ride." Kenshin explained.

Kaoru's eyebrows shot up. 'Oh hell NO!'

"I was waking you up so I could take the couch." Kenshin told her. "Unless you want me to sleep in your bed."

Kaoru's eyes narrowed. 'My bed. MINE. And there is not room in there for you. You get the couch.'

"That's what I thought," Kenshin attempted to grin.

Kaoru got off the couch and jerked her head toward it. 'You're sleeping there. Come near my room and you'll lose some very important parts of your anatomy.'

"Thanks," Kenshin nodded, wincing a little bit. "Where do you keep your Tylenol?"

Kaoru pointed oh so helpfully toward the medicine cabinet in the kitchen.

"Thanks," Kenshin said again and went over to it.

Kaoru sighed as she watched him dig through the mess that was the medicine cabinet.

'He'll be there all night,' she grumbled.

Going over to him, she pushed him out of the way and in the direction of the table. She quickly found the Tylenol bottle, pulled out a glass and filled it with water and set it down on the table in front of him.

Grabbing a plastic bag, she opened the freezer and filled it with ice cubes and handed it him for his face.

'Might as well help him out since it's my fault his face is turning purple.'

'Now,' she told herself as he took two pills and swallowed. ' I'm off to bed.'

"Night!" Kenshin called as she headed to her bedroom.

'What is with him!' Kaoru growled at herself. 'Most guys would be pissed I punched them but not him… Argh!'

She slammed the door a bit harder than was probably necessary and made sure to lock it.

Kenshin put the glass in the sink, tossed the impromptu icepack into the garbage and placed the bottle of Tylenol back into the medicine cabinet, resisting the urge barely to organize it into something that would allow easier access to what was needed.

He went back to the couch, there was a blanket thrown on the loveseat and he picked it up and placed it on the couch. As he did his foot brushed against something and he looked down to see a sketchbook poking just out from under the couch.

Kaoru's sketchbook.

They say curiousity killed the cat and indeed if Kaoru found out he'd looked at it, he would be a very dead and skinned cat.

He picked it up and gave a quick look around to make sure Kaoru hadn't suddenly materialized.

Opening it up he flipped through it.

It wasn't just a sketchbook he found out.

It was also a diary.

He closed it quickly and set it back where it had fallen, so that it appeared it had not been disturbed.

Pulling the blanket, over himself he closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

000

Kaoru woke to the smell of bacon.

'Huh… bacon… without smoke accompanying it…' That never happens in this apartment. 'Oh right… Kenshin's here… and probably cooking… Again…'

She sighed and burrowed under the cover's. 'How long can I stay in bed before Misao breaks down the door and pulls me out?'

That's when she smelled the coffee.

'Evil!' Kaoru hissed as she felt herself levitating out of bed and following the smell of it. 'Can't resist… coffee… this early in the morning… ugh….'

"Morning Kaoru," Kenshin was obscenely cheerful and she glared at him.

Figured he'd have to be a morning person.

If Kaoru was anymore awake she'd have strangled him for that alone.

'Need… coffee… gimme now…' She grabbed a mug and poured herself some coffee and added milk and sugar and then sat down, cradling it between her hands.

She took a sip and sighed happily as the caffeine went straight to her brain and she felt some of the sleepiness leave her.

"Misao and Aoshi are still sleeping," Kenshin said as he turned the bacon. "I decided just to leave them and hope that they'll come out when they smell the food."

Kaoru eyed Misao's bedroom door and decided that, that was a very smart thing to do.

Sleeping… right… how well did he know Misao exactly?

She shuddered not wanting to relive that particular memory. Misao had been mad and well Aoshi didn't glare very often but when he did it was terrifying…

Kenshin slid a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs…was that cheese in the eggs?

Her stomach immediately woke up and cheered gleefully.

'Shut up!' Kaoru snapped at it.

"Salsa with the eggs?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru gave him a horrified look. 'Salsa… with eggs… that's… eww!'

Kenshin shrugged and she tried not to wince as he began to pour salsa on his scrambled eggs and eat it.

Her own eggs were delicious. He had put just enough cheese to make the eggs gooey with it but not enough to overwhelm the taste of eggs.

'We like him,' her stomach said happily.

'We don't.' Kaoru told it sternly.

'He is not going to win me over with food… Though if he makes something containing chocolate I may not be able to resist…'

"How's the food?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru nodded. 'Good dammit, you have be able to do something wrong!'

"More coffee?" Kenshin offered.

Kaoru pushed her cup toward him.

Kenshin got up and refilled it and then set it down in front of her.

It was then Aoshi and Misao appeared.

Misao was bouncing and acting far too cheerful for Kaoru's sanity.

'I hate morning people,' she groaned.

"Morning!" Misao chirped.

Kaoru contemplated stabbing her with her fork.

She grunted softly as Misao hugged her.

Far too happy.

Way, way, way too cheerful.

"You're a grouch in the morning," Misao snickered.

Kaoru bared her teeth at her.

"Misao," Kenshin said.

"Hmm," Misao asked distractedly.

"Next time you park, please don't park in the handicapped section of the parking lot."

This time Kaoru snickered.

"It was dark!" Misao replied. "And you weren't saying anything!"

"The way you drive? We wouldn't say anything to you unless we want to get killed," Kenshin answered.

Misao stuck her tongue out at him and went to plunder the coffee machine.

After breakfast Misao scrounged around for money for the bus and to pay the fine. They needed to go rescue the car and eyeing the clock Kaoru wondered if Kenshin would make it on time for their class but wasn't about to suggest it.

They left and she was alone once more.

She went and took a shower and proceeded to get ready.

There was a moment of panic when she couldn't find her sketchbook and then she located it under the couch.

She tucked it into her bag and checked that she had everything she needed.

Off to class she went.

000

Kenshin wasn't there, and she hadn't expected him to be.

It didn't really faze her. She could just team up with another pair and get the sketching she needed done for the class.

And then he ran into the class.

He looked like he'd just jumped out of the shower, not even bothering to tie his hair back.

Kaoru felt her thoughts scatter and become incoherent.

'He has really, really long hair… why didn't I notice that before…?' She blinked and then he was standing in front of her.

"Sorry I'm late," his voice had a slight pant that was not doing good things to her hormones.

Or scratch that it was doing good things to her hormones. She just didn't like what. They were sitting up and finally taking notice of him.

She let her head hit the desk soundly.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin blinked.

'Don't talk to me. Don't touch me. You will not like what happens… or maybe you will…' She hit her hormones as hard as she could. 'Go away!' She snarled at them.

Her fingers were itching whether to draw him or tangle her hands in his hair she didn't know…

Kenshin blinked again as she sat on her hands, glaring at him.

"Kaoru?"

She glared at jerked her head at the chair opposite of her. 'Sit there and stay away from me…. Far away… please…'

Dammit why did he have to look cute when he was confused?

She continued to glare at him until he settled himself completely on the chair and there was no chance of him coming near her.

She nearly let her head hit the desk again when she found what they were supposed to drawing today.

Hands.

Oh god her least favorite body part… to draw….

'Just don't touch me, please…'

"How do you want my hands?"

'Away from me,' Kaoru thought and shook her head.

'Stop it!' She told her hormones fiercely.

'We don't want to!' They retorted.

Kenshin laid his hands on the desk palms upward and Kaoru cursed. The shading on this was going to be a bitch.

But it gave her something to concentrate on other than Kenshin's hair.

'Dammit I've never liked long-haired guys before.'

'That's because none of them have been Kenshin,' her hormones said smugly.

'Did I not just tell you to shut up?' She hissed at them.

"Something wrong?"

'Huh?' Kaoru's head snapped up. She'd been concentrating on ignoring him and it had been working… until he'd spoke.

"You're growling," Kenshin's expression was amused. "Is something wrong?" He repeated.

She was growling.

Kaoru swallowed and felt herself stop.

"Hands are hard to draw aren't they?"

Oh good he thought she was growling because she was frustrated – a different kind of frustration than it actually was.

Kaoru nodded shortly and tried to concentrate on a particular stubborn line.

Kenshin shifted in his chair and blew her concentration to smithereens. His hair turned wavy as it dried subtle golden highlights that came from spending time outside in the sun throughout it. It reached to his mid-back unbound. It had been in a braid before and Kaoru hadn't been able to tell exactly how long it was before. It framed a face that was saved from feminity only by the strength it held.

His mouth… how did that one line in Misao's really bad romance novel go? 'A mouth to keep you up at night.'

Kaoru hadn't noticed these things before because she'd been doing her damndest not too.

She thought it was his eyes that she liked best. Slightly almond shaped and tilted at the corners, framed by long eyelashes a few shades lighter than his hair. They were a color that she had never seen before. A mix of violet and gold that changed depending on the light and his emotions.

'He must have been teased mercilessly as a child.'

He was pretty damn it; and the artist in Kaoru was attracted to pretty things.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru blinked, and came back to herself with a jolt.

Had she been staring at him the entire time?

She ducked her head, bangs falling across her eyes. Her hormones were raging warring between the urge to pounce him or draw him or… just do _something_ with him.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin's eyes widened as she suddenly set her sketchpad down on her desk and sat next to him, grabbing handfuls of his hair.

"What are you…?" Kenshin blinked again. "…Braiding my hair…?"

She glared at him and tugged hard on a handful of his hair. 'Shut up.'

Kenshin blinked once more in confusion but held still.

Kaoru made two face framing braids and then scattered several more throughout his hair. His hair was thick, slightly damp and felt like silk against her fingers. It smelled faintly of ginger – his soap she thought – and she fought the urge to bury her face in it and breathe it in.

She let the final braid fall into place.

Stepping away from Kenshin she put her hands on her hips and glared at him. 'Sit still and don't touch or I will hurt you.'

Kenshin nodded meekly and she picked up her sketchbook and began to draw, looking up every so often for reference.

Kenshin for his part, sat still. Or as still as he could. He really had no desire to be hit and the look in Kaoru's eyes promised violence if he did anything.

"Can I see it when you're done?" He asked.

The look she gave him was a definite no.

"Fine," Kenshin sighed, drooping slightly.

Dammit he was dying to see what she was drawing.

'Hopefully not me in a dress,' he touched one of his braids lightly and got his hand smacked.

'No touching!' Kaoru glared and then returned to her drawing.

Kenshin shook his head and folded his hands in his lap, the one she had smacked stinging slightly. Kaoru could hit when she wanted to. Very hard.

"You have to show me what you're drawing." Kenshin said.

Kaoru's eyes narrowed. 'No I don't.'

"Yes you do. I'm the model I should see what kind of picture you're drawing of me."

Kaoru shook her head firmly. 'Artist's right. I can draw whatever I want of you and you can't do anything about it. And you are NOT seeing this picture.'

"If I guess will you show me?"

Kaoru raised an eyebrow, 'maybe…'

"Am I in a dress?"

Kaoru snorted. 'No.'

"Am I wearing clothes?"

Kaoru nearly fell out of her chair and glared at him. 'Yes! …Ok you're wearing clothes in it…for the most part…shut up!...'

Kenshin snickered softly. "Is that a yes or a no?"

Kaoru made a strangled growling noise.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Kenshin asked again.

Kaoru's glare kicked it up a notch.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kenshin sighed.

Kaoru flipped the notebook shut and held it to her chest. 'Now, I'm not working on it and I'm not showing you either! So nyah!' She had the childish urge to stick her tongue out at him.

"Please?" Kenshin gave her begging eyes.

Kaoru ground her teeth together. 'Say anything and I will hurt you. Severely.' Sighing she opened the sketchbook back to her drawing and handed it to him, looking away and closing her eyes tightly.

After a moment when she didn't hear any laughter or condemning remarks she opened them slightly.

Kenshin was still staring at the drawing. "…This is really…good."

Kaoru had drawn him with a sword in one hand. The braids in his hair an offset to the blade he held in his hands. Both beautiful but in different ways. It was supposed to be a contradiction. Something pretty could be deadly and she had highlighted that fact by working on the scrolling and details of the hilt and scabbard.

The fact that he was half-Japanese had intrigued her and she had drawn him in a tattered bloodstained gi and hakama. A cross shaped scar had been added for effect on his left cheek.

"I like the scar," Kenshin murmured.

Kaoru snorted softly. 'Had to draw it. Otherwise they'd think you were a girl.'

'Unlike me,' she reminded herself. The whole fiasco with Katsu had originated from the fact that he had thought she was a guy. She cursed her parents for naming her Kaoru – a name that could be either male or female.

She held out a hand and he handed her sketchbook back to her.

"Thank you."

She nodded and closed it, slipping it back into her bag. Class was finishing and she stood, slinging her bag onto her shoulder.

"Do you have work?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru didn't. But she was half tempted to tell him yes so that he would leave her alone.

She didn't like to lie, so she shook her head.

"Want to grab a coffee?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru nodded reluctantly. He'd probably pester her if she said no anyway.

"Larry's?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru shook her head, 'no he'll just sit there smirking at me and making bets with the staff.'

Kenshin raised an eyebrow, "isn't it illegal to drink coffee at someplace other than where you work?"

Kaoru shook her head vehemently. 'No it's self-preservation.'

"Ok then," Kenshin shrugged. "I know a little bakery-coffee place. It has decent coffee and really good cheesecake."

'Dammit,' Kaoru cursed. 'I'm not going to fall in love with him. I'm going to fall in love with him for the way he feeds me.'

000

The place was nice, European-style, the staff cheery.

Kaoru got a coffee with a shot of espresso and between the two of them they ordered a slice of every kind of cheesecake that the shop had to offer (or Kenshin ordered and she glared at him and attempted kicking him under the table).

This was why their table now contained almost every kind of cheesecake known to man: raspberry, blueberry, chocolate chip, plain, French vanilla, and chocolate caramel.

'Don't tell me,' Kaoru snorted at Kenshin's grin. 'You have a sweet tooth.'

"Don't you like cheesecake?" Kenshin asked seeing her look.

'Oh I like cheesecake. Just not this MUCH cheesecake!' Kaoru stabbed the one nearest to her and started eating.

"We can always bring some home, if we don't finish." Kenshin said.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow, 'you mean I'll be bringing my leftovers to MY apartment and you to yours… right?'

The smile he gave her made her want to stab him.

"Here you haven't tried the blueberry," Kenshin pushed the plate over to her and she spared a moment to be grateful he wasn't attempting to feed her. She'd start at his fingers and he'd end up losing his entire hand if he tried it.

Nevertheless he wouldn't stop staring at her until she took a bite.

'I'm eating it!' She glared.

She took several more bites of the blueberry and then pushed it away and found it replaced by the French vanilla.

She eyed it and then looked at him. 'You're trying to make me fat aren't you?'

"You don't eat enough," Kenshin smiled.

Kaoru's eyes narrowed. 'I eat enough.'

"Oh really? What do you have for breakfast every morning? Tea and toast?"

He'd been talking to Misao.

Kaoru switched her grip on her fork so she could reach across and stab him.

"Here, try the chocolate." Kenshin pulled the French vanilla away and slid the chocolate caramel in front of her.

Kaoru stabbed the cheesecake and pretended it was his face.

When the waitress came with the bill, Kaoru slammed her money down on the table and glared at Kenshin, daring him to say anything.

Kenshin held up placating hands and she settled back down on the seat, her glare lessening.

Still, there was something about that look in his eye that had her concerned.

They got takeout boxes and split the remaining cheesecake up between the two of them.

'You do not have to escort me back to my apartment!' Kaoru made a soft growling noise as he walked out of the store with her and in the direction of her apartment.

"It's close to the bus stop," Kenshin replied.

Kaoru was wondering if it was a bad thing that he could read her so easily.

Kenshin was mostly silent on their walk back to her apartment.

She would have loved to just said goodbye and closed the door on his face but some sense of guilt or decency – she didn't know which – made her invite him in.

"Do you want me to make tea?"

Kaoru shook her head, 'I'm way too stuffed.' She put the cheesecake into the fridge. Misao would be happy when she came home tonight.

She turned and found Kenshin sitting on the couch looking through some of the coffee-table art books that she had.

"Why do you have this one marked?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru walked over to see what he was talking about.

Christina's World by Andrew Wyeth.

A lump grew in her throat and she pulled it out of his hands and closed it, setting it back down on the table firmly.

"Kaoru…" The look in his eyes made her flinch.

She shook her head and pointed toward the door. 'Go leave now.'

"Kaoru," Kenshin said softly. "What happened to you? Why don't you talk? Why are you so afraid of me?"

Kaoru shook her head. Those were questions she didn't want to answer.

Kenshin's eyes turned dark. "Misao says you've never had a boyfriend as long as she's known you…. Did…?"

Kaoru nearly laughed bitterly. No, nothing like that. Not to her at least.

But if you'd seen all that she'd seen – the horrible things that people could do to one another…

When she first met Misao she had a vision of the girl holding a puppy and beaming up at Aoshi. A happy vision, a nice vision. Aoshi had firmly vetoed buying the puppy though, and instead bought her goldfish. They had lasted a month before Misao had accidentally overfed them to death.

But she had seen it – the faces of rape victims, heard their screams and felt their pain.

It was enough to make her wary around any guy – even without adding the visions that she had seen of her and Kenshin.

Some part of Kaoru wanted what she had seen with him.

The other part was absolutely terrified of it.

Her visions did not come to good ends. Tomoe's death had proven that and Kaoru lived in fear of seeing Misao or Aoshi's deaths in her mind. Knowing that they would die and she could do nothing about it.

She didn't want the people she cared about to die. She didn't want to watch them die.

She didn't want to see Kenshin die.

"Kaoru," Kenshin said again.

He touched her wrist and she struck out at him.

Tears burned her eyes and she was crying softly as she beat at him.

'Go away!' She shrieked. 'I don't want to care about you! I don't want to!'

He caught her wrists and pulled her to him. She twisted, trying to pull away and he only held her tighter.

"Shhh," he murmured softly. "It's ok… it's ok." His pressed a kiss against her forehead and like that Kaoru broke, the fight leaving her.

She crumpled against him sobbing.

And he held her until the tears ran dry.

That alone would have made her love him if she hadn't realized that she already did.

"Better?" Kenshin asked softly.

Kaoru nodded against his shoulder. Her face felt hot and her throat was sore from sobbing and holding back the wails that burned in her throat.

"Let me make you some tea," Kenshin said softly, setting her down on the couch.

Kaoru fisted her hands in his shirt and closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head.

"Come on then," Kenshin wrapped his arm around her waist and half-carried half-led her into the kitchen.

He sat her down on the chair at the table and pressed a kiss to her forehead, pulling free of her grip gently. Kaoru closed her eyes and lowered her head, bangs hiding her face.

Kaoru kept her eyes closed and listening to the sounds of him moving through the kitchen.

'Just because… Just because… you love him does not mean he is going to die…' She told herself.

'Everyone dies,' another voice whispered back.

Something warm touched her hands and she opened her eyes slightly as Kenshin handed her a mug of tea. She wrapped her hands around it tightly, letting the heat seep into her.

Kenshin pulled his chair close to hers and wrapped his arm around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder breathing in the scent of ginger.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kenshin asked quietly.

She shook her head.

"Fine," Kenshin let it go and for that she was grateful.

There was the sound of the door opening and Kaoru tensed as Misao walked into the kitchen, hiding her face in his shoulder.

Misao's eyes widened and she looked at Kenshin who shook his head silently.

Nodding she walked away silently but the look in her eyes told him he'd better explain himself.

Kenshin poked her shoulder gently, "drink your tea, it's getting cold."

Kaoru snorted softly but lifted her head away from his shoulder and raised it to her lips, taking a sip. She set it back down on the table and placed her head once more on his shoulder.

'Warm.'

She must have fallen into a half-sleep because she jolted back to herself when she felt him pick her up.

She made a soft protesting sound and he shook his head, hair brushing against her cheek. She slipped her fingers through it, playing with the strands.

Kenshin carried her carefully to her bedroom, nudging the door open with his hip. Carefully he set her down and made to move, but stopped when he felt her fingers tighten around his hair.

She bit her lip, eyes too wide in her face for his liking.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked softly.

She nodded, eyes lowering and scooted over slightly so he lay down beside her.

Sighing softly, she released his hair and wound her fingers in his shirt, tucking her head under his chin, ear pressed against his heart.

'Warm.' She felt her eyelids drift close and let herself sleep.

Kenshin stayed with her until he heard her breath slow and even out. Gently he pried her fingers lose from his shirt and pulled away from her, dragging the coverlet up around her shoulders.

Kaoru murmured softly in her sleep, shifting until she was resting in the warm spot he had previously occupied.

Kenshin watched her for a moment more and then slipped silently out of the bedroom, closing the door softly behind him.

He found Misao waiting for him in the kitchen.

"What happened?" Her voice was low but her eyes were flashing.

"I'm not entirely sure," he admitted. One minute she had been ready and willing to tear his hair out and the next she'd collapsed crying and refused to let him out of her reach.

"Okay…" Misao sounded like she didn't believe him.

"I asked her about herself," Kenshin said.

"Never a good thing," Misao muttered.

Kenshin's eyebrows rose, "what?"

"Kaoru doesn't like people asking about her." Misao told him.

"I gathered that," Kenshin replied.

"And…?" Misao asked.

"She…broke down…" There was no other way to put it.

Misao winced and looked in the direction of Kaoru's bedroom. "How is she?"

"Asleep," Kenshin murmured.

"I would just love to find out whatever happened to her so I could hurt them for her." Misao growled.

"Family?" Kenshin asked softly.

"Could be for all we know, she never mentions anything about them. I think she gets maybe three letters a year from them. Something happened to break them apart." Misao's eyes narrowed. "She won't even give me their number so I can call and yell at them."

"She's hurting," Kenshin said.

"Planning on doing something about that?" Misao asked.

"Yes," Kenshin replied.

"Good," Misao smiled. "Though if you hurt her in any I am going to cheerfully push you off a very tall skyscraper. Keep that in mind."

Kenshin winced.

She would do it too.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaoru awoke sometime later alone.

She stumbled out of her bedroom to find Kenshin curled on the couch with a book and a mug of tea.

She blinked at him.

"Misao is over at Aoshi's." Kenshin said and moved over so she sit next to him.

"Want some tea?" He offered.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at him. 'Tea is not the cure for everything. And I'm having the sneaking suspicion – which your red hair has pretty much confirmed – that there is a heavy amount of Irish in you.'

"How are you feeling?" Kenshin asked softly.

Kaoru shrugged and gave him a questioning look.

"Come here," Kenshin smiled and let her curl up beside him.

Kaoru sighed and closed her eyes.

Warm.

Solid.

Alive.

'He's not going to die.' She told herself firmly. 'And just by loving him does not mean that you are going to cause his death.'

She hoped it was true.

She opened her eyes slightly and gave one of his braids a gentle tweak.

"Wasn't sure if I'd get hit if I took them out, so I left them in." Kenshin

Kaoru snorted softly.

"You hungry?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru glared. 'What is it with you and feeding me?'

"I could cook something or… we could have more cheesecake."

Kaoru twitched. 'I'm pretty much done with cheesecake for the day.'

"No to the cheesecake?" Kenshin grinned. "What are you hungry for?"

Kaoru blinked. 'There are too many answers to that question and you'd like all of them.'

She whapped her hormones solidly.

"You like cheese right?" Kenshin asked and she nodded. "I think there are some sort of noodles in the pantry. How about impromptu macaroni and cheese?'

Kaoru nodded. 'It works.'

Kenshin kissed her cheek and dragged her into the kitchen.

She sat at the table and watched as he bustled around the kitchen, hair swinging and catching the light.

He really did look like he belonged in her kitchen.

She sighed.

"Here," Kenshin slid the plate of what he was passing off as macaroni and cheese in front of her.

Kaoru took an experimental bite.

It tasted good.

"Anything to drink?" Kenshin asked.

She nodded and he poured her a cup of water.

"How is it?"

Kaoru managed a slight smile.

Kenshin was a caretaker, she decided. He needed to have someone to look after and make sure everything was fine. He hated seeing people sad and was the type to try and attempt to fix whatever was bothering them. He was happiest when he was doing something for others.

And Kaoru wanted so badly to be taken care of.

To be told that everything was alright and that she wasn't poison to whomever she came into contact with.

Kenshin took the plate away once it became apparent she wouldn't eat any more and rinsed it off in the sink before placing it into the dishwasher.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

Kaoru shook her head and stood up. Holding her hand out he slipped his into hers and she pulled him after her.

Kaoru opened the door to her studio and turned on the lights.

Letting go of Kenshin's hand she went over to her paintings and pulled the cloth off some of them.

Then standing back she turned and watched Kenshin's reaction.

"May I?" Kenshin inquired softly.

She nodded and watched as he walked through the room, gazing at the paintings.

"You use a lot of blue and red and black," Kenshin murmured.

Kaoru nodded. So he knew color language.

Blue for sorrow.

Red for passion.

Black for experience – good and bad.

"They're sad," Kenshin commented quietly. "You… you weren't happy when you did this were you?"

Kaoru shook her head.

"I'm sorry," Kenshin said.

Kaoru shrugged gently and slipped out of her studio, leaving him there.

Kenshin reappeared a few moments later.

Kaoru was seated on the couch, holding a pillow to her chest, head bowed and hair covering her face.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin touched her shoulder gently and heard her sigh as she pressed herself against him, eyes closed.

"Thank you," he said softly.

Kaoru huffed. 'I never had a chance against you did I?'

Kenshin smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

'Didn't have a chance,' Kaoru confirmed quietly.

She knew how this was going to end.

Had seen him in her bed.

With or without her wanting it that was what was going to happen.

All she had to was let herself go and accept it.

Now the only thing she was trying to figure out was how she was going to go about it.

Kaoru could count on one hand the amount of boys she'd kissed, even less who'd she let go any further with her. Vision was a royal pain in the ass when you could see your potential boyfriend cheating on you even before you agreed to go out with him.

How many times had that happened again?

Four.

At least with Kenshin she had yet to get one of those particular visions.

He wouldn't survive it if she did.

'So what do I do?' She floundered.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru blinked.

"You're growling again." Kenshin's expression was torn between amusement and concern.

Kaoru sighed and really wished there was something hard to bang her head against.

'Oh screw it.' Kaoru added several more curses to her thoughts.

Grabbing the oh-so-helpful face-framing braids she had done earlier she lowered Kenshin's mouth to hers and pressed her lips against his.

'I suck at kissing.' A second before. 'He really doesn't.'

No, Kenshin definitely did not suck at kissing.

Kaoru was happily finding her thoughts scattering when he pulled away.

"Kaoru…?"

Kaoru bit her lip and nodded in response to the questions she saw in his eyes.

"You sure?"

Kaoru narrowed her eyes and he ducked reflexively.

That was a yes.

She yanked on one of the braids she was still holding.

"I'm going to end up bald aren't I?" Kenshin asked.

'If you don't do anything you will.' Kaoru promised.

He laughed and pulled her into his lap.

Carefully he pried her fingers lose from his hair and brushed his lips over her knuckles.

"We need to put those hands of yours someplace where they can't do any damage."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

"Like here for example," Kenshin wrapped her arms around his waist. "Because if you put them anywhere near my neck you'll be tempted to strangle me – won't you?"

Kaoru gave him an innocent look to which he snorted.

"Now where were we?" Kenshin murmured.

'You were kiss- never mind…'

For someone who didn't speak Kaoru had a delightful range of sounds, Kenshin found out.

She was purring low in her throat as Kenshin's tongue twined with hers. His hands settled on her waist and she arced into his touch as his fingers brushed across the skin of her sides.

Kenshin pulled his mouth away to nip at her neck, tongue flicking at the hollow of her throat and smiling at the gaspy sound she made.

"You're really sensitive…" Kenshin's voice was a low rumble and she watched in fascination as the violet faded to a thin band at the edge of the iris the color turning a hot gold.

'Great I'm sensitive and your eyes do funky color-changing things…' Kaoru thought distractedly.

She sound found that Kenshin wouldn't allow her to be distracted for long.

She squeaked as he suddenly picked her up.

'What are…?'

"You're bed's bigger."

'My bed…it…yeah it is…'

He carried to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

For a moment they just looked at one another.

Kenshin's eyes were locked on her face, his body tense.

Nothing was going to happen unless she wanted it.

Swallowing Kaoru held out a hand toward him.

Kenshin's eyes softened and he took her hand, raising it to her lips and then pulled her toward him.

"Anything you don't want me to do…" he breathed against her lips.

Kaoru contemplated biting him but he soon chased that thought from her head.

Oh yes Kaoru did make the most interesting sounds.

Later she was snuggled against him, playing with his hair.

Kenshin watched in amusement as she braided it, undid it and then rebraided it again.

Repeatedly.

"I think you only like me for my hair," Kenshin said a bit mournfully.

Kaoru snorted.

'I like you for other things.' She poked him gently.

She found herself yawning and resisted the urge to smack the pleased expression from Kenshin's face.

'The fact that I am tired has nothing to do with you. Nothing. Nada. Nil.' She stuck her tongue out at him.

He smiled at her. "Still feeling feisty?"

Kaoru gave him a look that said quite plainly to get lost. 'In your dreams.'

She let his braid slip from her fingers and tucked her head underneath his chin, eyes closing as he made gentle circles with his fingertips across her back.

"Go to sleep," Kenshin told her. "You're tired."

'I'd bite you if you wouldn't take that as an invitation… again.' Kaoru grumbled.

Kenshin laughed softly and kissed the top of her head. "Sleep," he urged.

Kaoru snorted softly but let her eyes close and fell asleep with him wrapped around her.

000

Once again she awoke alone.

Kenshin's side of the bed was still faintly warm and she pressed her face into the sheets breathing in the scent of ginger.

There was a folded piece of paper lying on the pillow and she opened it and read:

Kaoru

I made breakfast. So you better eat.

I will see you at class.

Kenshin

Kaoru rolled her eyes as her stomach woke up immediately and complained it was hungry.

'Yes,' she agreed with it. 'If I wasn't already in love with him, I'd be in love with him for the way he feeds me.'

She rolled out of bed and grabbed a clean pair of clothes.

The apartment was deserted and silent.

Misao was obviously not back from Aoshi's.

'It wouldn't be such a bad idea to switch roommates,' Kaoru pondered. 'Kenshin stays here and Misao stays with Aoshi. I don't see many objections to that….'

There was a covered plate on the table and Kaoru peeked underneath it to find toast, bacon and eggs. A piece of fruit – orange – rounded it out.

Kaoru rolled her eyes and then they narrowed as she caught sight of a few folded bills across the table.

'What the…?' She walked over to them and picked them up, eyes narrowing further as she counted. 'Yes that is MY money… when did he…' She growled softly and shook her head. 'Idiot, I'm going to hit him hard for that.'

She contemplated throwing out the breakfast in retaliation and running to the diner across the street but decided against it. Kenshin's food tasted better and was healthier.

So she settled with sending him bad karma vibe and hoping he tripped into a door.

Somewhere…. a certain redhead was sneezing repeatedly.

Kaoru finished breakfast and took a shower.

There was a knock on the door as she stumbled out of the shower and she went to open it, finding Kenshin.

"Hello," Kaoru allowed him to pull her against him for a kiss but swatted at his hands.

'I need to change,' she glared. 'Behave.'

Kenshin did a very good impression of her 'innocence look' she thought disgustedly.

'Stay here,' she pushed him in the direction of the couch and disappeared into the bedroom to change from a towel into clothes.

She reappeared a moment later wearing a tank top and jeans, her hair pulled into a high ponytail.

"Ready?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru nodded.

The walk was a quick one and Kaoru felt something inside of her tense as they neared the art section of the campus.

There was a crowd milling around the student art gallery and it had nothing to do with admiring pieces of art.

A cold feeling settled in her stomach as Kaoru caught sigh of the art director walking toward her, his face set into lines.

"Kaoru…" He shifted. "There's been an attack…"

Kaoru blinked. 'Attack…?'

"Someone broke in last night… and slashed several paintings…. All of them yours…"

There was a rushing sound in Kaoru's ears and she swayed.

'My…paintings… my…' She broke free of Kenshin's grasp, ignoring his calling after her and dashed to where she knew her paintings hung in the gallery.

The crowd around her parted but she didn't acknowledge them.

Her paintings were destroyed completely and utterly. Someone had taken a knife to them slashing diagonally from top to bottom and then peeling the tattered strips of canvas from the frame.

All the other paintings around her were untouched.

Kaoru felt tears slip from her eyes and bent down to pick up a piece of one of her paintings.

A vision hit her so hard she nearly fell.

Enishi's hair had turned white since she had seen him last. The anger and madness in his eyes seemed only to have grown – the once calm and happy black changed to ice blue, a cold and furious color.

Enishi.

'Does he still hate me so for Tomoe?' Kaoru clutched the piece of cloth to her chest and closed her eyes. 'I lost her too! Not just you!'

"Kaoru…" The scent of ginger swamped her sense and she collapsed into Kenshin's arms crying silently, her hands white-knuckled around the cloth she held.

"Come… let's get you out of here…" Kenshin murmured, pulling her gently away.

Kaoru didn't resist, she just continued to cry.

Kenshin found an empty bench down the hall, away from the commotion and sat her down on it, pulling her against him. He hated the way she had her eyes screwed shut tightly, tears running down her face as she cried. Her body was shaking but she wasn't making a single sound. No wail or whimper – just silence.

It disturbed him. He'd feel better if she was screaming and raging not this broken soundless weeping.

"Kaoru…" he tried to pry the canvas from her grip and got snarled at without her opening her eyes.

The action reassured him slightly. A snarly, pissed off Kaoru was preferable to the quiet thing he was holding in his arms. He pulled it gently from her fingers and tucked it away in a pocket.

"Do you know who could have done this?" Kenshin asked softly.

Who could hate her so?

Kaoru shook her head.

"Anyone… who bears a grudge against you?" He murmured.

She continued shaking her head.

"Kaoru…" Kenshin sighed and grasped her chin firmly. "Open your eyes… look at me… hit me… do something… please…" he pleaded.

Kaoru breathed out a long shuddering breath and opened her eyes slightly. They were glassy with tears; red rimmed the rest of her face pale except for her nose which was as red as her eyes.

Kenshin kissed her nose and nearly got bitten.

She sighed and tucked her head against his shoulder, the tears slowing but her body continued to shake.

"Do you want me to get you something to drink?" Kenshin offered. "Something warm perhaps… coffee… hot chocolate…?"

Kaoru shook her head, winding her fingers tightly in his shirt.

"Let's get you home," Kenshin suggested. "They'll understand why you are not in class today."

A short reluctant nod.

Kenshin kissed her forehead and she whimpered softly.

"I'm so sorry about your paintings."

Kaoru shook her head. 'It's not the paintings so much. I still have the sketches… It's… it's Enishi… he's become twisted and warped somehow… and this won't be the only thing that he does… I don't need to 'see things' to know it…'

She walked in a daze with Kenshin back to the apartment, so withdrawn in her thoughts she barely registered getting from the campus and into the kitchen.

Kenshin cooked.

He cooked when he was bored; he cooked when he was angry. He cooked when he was alone or with friends and family. He cooked something for every mood that he was in or emotion that he felt and concern was a very big emotion that he was feeling now.

So he made comfort food.

And that was how Kaoru found herself staring at a bunch of dishes in front of her that ranged from peanut butter and jelly sandwiches to Kenshin' s version of macaroni and cheese as well as the tub of rocky road ice cream Misao had been hoarding and of course a large mug of tea.

"Eat," Kenshin ordered. "Or I will make you eat."

Kaoru glared at him. 'Try that and you'll lose your fingers.'

He glared back at her until she picked up the peanut butter and jelly sandwich and took a bite.

'Happy now?' She arched an eyebrow.

"Yes," Kenshin smiled sunnily at her.

'I am never coming over to your apartment. You are probably the host from hell.' Kaoru grumbled to herself.

She took a few more bites of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich before Kenshin replaced it with the macaroni and cheese, followed by a the rocky road ice cream and sipping tea all the while.

Kenshin cleared the table and put the dishes into the dishwasher, turning them on.

He was so domestic it made Kaoru's teeth hurt.

She glanced at the clock and poked him once he sat back down beside her.

"No I'm not going to class," he told her clearly interpreting her look.

'You haven't been going to your classes since you met me have you?' Kaoru glared at him.

If he didn't look so good smiling she would be sorely tempted to knock some of his teeth out.

She sighed and grabbed her sketchbook from her bag and started to doodle, needing to have her hands busy.

"Can I see it when you are done?" Kenshin cocked his head at her.

Kaoru bared her teeth in reply.

"You're so prickly," Kenshin tugged a strand of her hair free from her ponytail and was wrapping it around her finger.

She swatted at him. 'Don't do that.'

"Oh?" Kenshin raised an eyebrow, "you can play with my hair but I can't play with yours?"

Kaoru hit him with her sketchbook. 'Yes.'

"That's not fair," Kenshin pouted, rubbing his head.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. 'You're so sweet it's almost annoying.'

"You know you love me," Kenshin's pout changed to a grin.

'I do,' Kaoru sighed. 'Have no idea how you managed that one.'

It was pretty clear to her that she was not going to get any drawing done. With another sigh she closed her sketchbook and set it on the table and climbed into Kenshin's lap.

Kenshin sighed when he felt some of the tension drain from her and she started to relax against him.

"Kaoru?" He asked softly, and felt her tense. "Are you able to talk…I mean you could speak if you want to?"

She nodded shortly.

"Oh good," he sounded pleased and Kaoru eyed him warily.

"Whatever you're thinking I'm thinking is true." His grin had a wicked edge to it that was doing things to her stomach.

Kaoru elbowed him in the side and he yelped satisfactorily.

She squeaked as she suddenly found herself picked up and heading in a very familiar direction.

'Kenshin!' She kicked at his shins.

He laughed and kissed her firmly on the mouth. "You taste really good," he purred against her lips.

Kaoru squeaked again as she found herself tossed onto the bed.

With his red hair and now-golden eyes he reminded her of a tiger.

And he proceeded to pounce her senseless.

000

"Why are you giving me kitty ears?" Kenshin murmured his breath ghosting across her bared shoulder.

Kaoru snorted and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, intent on ignoring him.

She was dressed in his shirt, the collar almost too wide for her and slipping down around her shoulders. With her hair loose around her face and the expression of concentration occupying it, Kenshin thought she looked adorable.

She smelled like him, Kenshin buried his nose at the junction of her neck and shoulder, teeth grazing the skin.

She hit him in the head without looking up from her sketchbook.

'Behave,' she raised her eyes to glare at him. 'I'm letting you see what I'm drawing so be good.'

Kenshin smiled innocently and she snorted and turned back to her drawing intent on the shading.

"…So why are you giving me kitty ears?" Kenshin asked again.

Kaoru whapped him without pause. 'Be good or I'll give you whiskers too and collar with a bell attached it.'

"Still didn't answer my question," Kenshin nipped her shoulder.

'Because you remind me of a cat,' Kaoru glared and tapped the drawing with her pen. She felt a flicker of a vision and her eyes widened. 'Oh no! You are NOT getting me – us – a cat! And you are NOT naming it Shinta!'

Sad thing was she knew he would do it too.

'I am so doomed when it comes to you aren't I?' Kaoru asked him silently.

He caught her look and smiled in a manner that she was learning meant good things – or bad things depending however you decided to take it.

Kaoru had the foresight to put her sketchpad down on the floor before he pulled her against him once more.

000

Kaoru glared. 'No.'

"Come on!" Misao whined.

Kaoru's glare only worsened. 'Hell no.'

"Please?" Misao begged. She started to pout. "Kenshin!" She wailed. "A little help here!"

Kenshin looked up from his book, glanced at Kaoru's face and shook his head. "You're on your own. I'm not in the mood to lose any body parts."

Misao gave him a dark look, "traitor."

"Practical," he corrected.

'Smart,' Kaoru grumbled. She looked over at Aoshi who raised an eyebrow. 'How'd you get pulled into this?'

Aoshi inclined his head slightly in Misao's direction.

Oh yes… the unstoppable force known as Misao.

You either bend to her will or are destroyed.

"Come on!" Misao said. "You'll have fun!"

Kaoru crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. 'I refuse to see how watching all of you getting drunk and singing karaoke is fun. It won't be fun. It'll be horrifying. I'll be scarred for life.'

"Please?" Misao attempted puppy eyes. "You'll enjoy it."

Kaoru snorted, 'no I won't.'

"Kenshin….?" Misao switched tactics again.

"Staying out of it," he replied, looking intent on his book. Kaoru saw his lips twitching though and knew he was repressing a smile at the scene.

"Kenshin…" Misao's voice turned so sweet so quickly it was unnerving. "One word: blackmail…."

Kenshin stiffened and gave her a horrified look, "you said you destroyed those pictures!"

"Oh did I?" Misao's face was innocent. "Must have forgotten…"

Kaoru looked at Kenshin who twitched and muttered something that sounded like pink.

She blinked.

Pink?

Kenshin set his book down and the look he gave her was apologetic. "Sorry."

He turned to Misao, "promise you'll destroy them?"

"Mmph," Misao said noncommittally.

"Aoshi?" Kenshin said.

Misao winced when Aoshi looked at her. "Fine I promise I'll destroy them."

"All of them."

"Yes… all of them," she stuck her tongue out at him, sounding sulky.

Kaoru saw Kenshin coming toward her and made to flee, intent on locking herself in her bedroom and staying in there all night.

Alone.

Before she could though, he had grabbed her and hoisted her up, tossing her over his shoulder. Kaoru kicked and pounded at him but he merely grunted, and with Misao dashing ahead to open doors, carried her to the car.

Which was how Kaoru came to find herself at a karaoke bar.

'So… not fun…' She sulked as she watched Misao bounce around in front of the machine.

She bared her teeth at Kenshin who attempted to put his arm around her shoulder.

'Traitor!' She hissed.

He kissed her cheek unconcerned with her snapping teeth. "Trust me darling if you'd seen those pictures you'd have done it too."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

"They got me drunk one night…and somehow I ended up in pink gi…and Misao took pictures…. Lots of pictures…"

Kaoru twitched.

Pink with red hair…?

Drunk Kenshin…?

She didn't know which scared her more.

She shuddered and let him pull her against him.

"Done!" Misao said cheerily. "Your turn Kenshin!"

"What should I sing?" Kenshin asked Kaoru.

Kaoru's eyes narrowed. 'Sing anything embarrassing and I'll hurt you.'

"I think I know," the smile he gave her was almost too cheerful for her liking. He hugged her once quickly before going over to the karaoke machine to select a song.

Kaoru eyed the bottles – an equal mix of energy drinks and alcohol. So far Kenshin hadn't really touched much of the alcohol… mostly energy drinks.

'Wonder where the exits are…?' She started looking around.

She whimpered as he began to sing.

"I don't remember what day it was  
I didn't notice what time it was  
All I know is that I fell in love with you  
And if all my dreams come true  
I'll be spending time with you."

Misao started to snicker.

'He wasn't lying when he said he couldn't draw or play music. I just wish he'd told me he couldn't SING too!' She clapped her hands over her ears, cringing whether from Kenshin's voice or the lyrics she didn't know.

"Every day's a new day in love with you  
With each day comes a new way of loving you  
Every time I kiss your lips my mind starts to wonder  
And if all my dreams come true  
I'll be spending time with you"

Misao noticed Kaoru starting to eye the bottles on the table and discreetly moved them out of her reach in case she showed an inclination to start throwing them at him.

Kaoru groaned and began to pound her head against the table.

"Oh I love you more today than yesterday  
But not as much as tomorrow  
Oh I love you more today than yesterday  
But darling not as much as tomorrow"

'If you don't stop singing I'm going to start hating you!' She seethed at him.

Kenshin saw her look and smiled and continued to sing…err mangle the song. 

"Tomorrow makes each springtime just a day away  
Cupid we don't need you now be on your way  
I thank the lord for love like ours that grows ever stronger  
And I always will be true  
I'll be spending time with you"

Kaoru started to twitch. 'How did I get stuck with such a sap? My teeth are rotting from sugar overload. I'm going to go into shock… MISAO STOP LAUGHING!'

"Oh I love you more today than yesterday  
But not as much as tomorrow  
Oh I love you more today than yesterday  
But darling not as much as tomorrow"

Kaoru gave up at that point.

Closing her eyes she whimpered softly and started planning a flight out of here – she didn't care where the plane would be going as long as it got her away as far and as fast as possible.

"Every day's a new day, every time I love ya  
Every time's a new way, every time I love ya...  
Very day's a new day, every time I love ya  
Every time's a new way, every time I love ya...  
Every time I love ya..."

Kaoru gave a silent cheer when he finally finished singing. She was pretty sure her face was as red as a beet and Misao's snickers were getting louder.

She glared at him and grunted softly when he sat back down beside and pulled her into his lap.

"You're so cute when you're angry," he murmured nuzzling at her neck.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow, 'is that why you enjoy making me angry?'

"Yep," Kenshin grinned placing a kiss just under her ear. "Sure you don't want to pick a song and go up there? You can just dance…

Kaoru rolled her eyes and gave him an exasperated look. 'I'm starting to wonder what you've been drinking. I don't dance and I DON'T sing either!'

Kenshin chuckled softly and turned her around so he could kiss her.

Kaoru growled softly again but allowed him to kiss her.

As she pulled away and opened her eyes there was a flicker of white at the outside of her vision and she stiffened.

Enishi?

When she turned to look – he was gone – if he had ever been there in the first place.

For some reason a cold feeling settled in her stomach.

Her visions would show her next to nothing.

And that terrified her almost as much as it would, had they been showing her what was to come.

000

Song Kenshin sings: Goldfinger – Every time I love ya

Kismet: Fate/Luck/Destiny


	4. Chapter 4

Last chapter of Kismet.

Could be happier with it I suppose.

Oh well. I can always re-write it later

Enjoy!

-Shiin

000

Kaoru woke up the next morning with Kenshin snuggled beside her, one arm thrown around her waist and using her shoulder as a pillow.

Kaoru snorted softly and played with the ends of his hair that spilled across her shoulders.

A glance at the clock said it was late – late for them to be in bed.

In bed and asleep that was.

'No more energy drinks or alcohol for you,' Kaoru told Kenshin grumpily.

One or the other she could handle but not both.

Kenshin yawned against her shoulder, stretching in a manner not unlike a cat.

Kaoru shook her head easily imagining whiskers and cat's ears and a tail on him.

'Good idea for the next time I wake up and he's still asleep on me,' she mused wondering how Kenshin would take to having his face drawn all over.

"Morning," Kenshin murmured sleepily.

'Morning,' Kaoru replied silently, kissing his cheek.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Kenshin winced slightly as his eyes adjusted to the light.

'Better than you,' Kaoru shrugged.

"Hungry?" Kenshin nipped at her shoulder, eyes slightly golden.

Kaoru swatted at him, 'for food yes!'

He snorted softly and kissed the tip of her nose. "Should I get up and make breakfast?"

Kaoru shoved him off her and in the direction of the door. 'Would you rather me make it?'

Laughing softly, Kenshin grabbed a hair tie from the dresser and braided his hair quickly. It swung behind him, cutting through the air as he left the bedroom.

'Cat indeed,' Kaoru decided.

She lay in bed a few more moments before the smells of coffee and bacon started beckoning to her.

Kaoru found Kenshin humming under his breath, the radio playing – him thankfully not singing along to it.

She sat down at the table and smiled as he handed her a cup of coffee.

How did this become so normal so soon? She wondered.

It had only been a few days ago that she had been railing against him and determined not to have anything to do with him.

Now she was sitting in her kitchen, wearing one of his shirts and watching him cook breakfast for her.

'Okay – whoever you are – I'll say thanks. Thank you…. Don't make me say it again.' Kaoru told the unknown entity that played with her life. 'But if anything happens I will act on my previous threats to you – got it?'

Kenshin set the plate of bacon, eggs and toast down in front of her and pulled up his own chair.

Kaoru eyed him as he stabbed a piece of her egg and started eating it.

"You're running low on food," he told her, chewing.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. 'I just bought food a few days ago… scratch that – this is Kenshin we're talking about…' She sighed and grabbed her own fork and started eating.

"I'll go out and get groceries later," Kenshin kissed her cheek. "Deal? And then I'll make a nice lunch for us."

'I swear if I wasn't already in love with you – I'd love you for the way you fed me,' Kaoru sighed repeating an earlier comment and snuggled against him.

Kenshin continued to hum softly and she rolled her eyes as she saw him split the food, giving her a larger portion.

"Eat," he told her firmly.

She stuck her tongue out at him but did as he told her.

After eating Kenshin picked up the dishes and packed them away in the dishwasher. He found a notepad and pen and started writing down what he was going to buy.

"What do you want?" He asked pushing the notepad over to her and hand her the pen.

Kaoru wrinkled her nose at the list – granola, soy milk, tofu… somebody was a health freak…

She scribbled down ramen, ice cream and pizza – nice unhealthy food.

Kenshin raised his eyebrow and gave her a look.

Kaoru smiled sweetly in return.

He shook his head and pocketed the list. "I'll be back soon," he promised.

Kaoru nodded. 'And while you're gone I can get some painting done.'

She watched him leave and then went into her studio intent on getting some work done.

Finding the sketch she wanted in her book she started to transfer it onto the canvas.

She was happily engrossed in it when a vision hit her so hard she reeled and nearly fell.

Enishi eyes were a blaze of hate. Kaoru caught he glint of a gun in his hand.

Ahead of him was Kenshin and Kaoru felt fear race through her as he raised the gun.

The sound of it going off rang in her ears and then everything turned black.

Kaoru felt her pencil drop to the floor from her numb fingers.

'Kenshin… oh god no!'

She raced out of the apartment.

'Where is he! How long has he been gone?' A sob rose in her throat and choked her. 'Please, please, don't let me be too late!'

She reached out and tapped the part of her she had never dared touch before – the place inside of her that the visions came form.

'Please,' she begged. 'Let me get to him in time. Let me stop this _please_.

Something inside of her clicked and then…

She knew where he was.

The spark that was him pulsed brightly – a mixture of crimson and gold and violet that swirled and threaded and looped through itself.

Kaoru followed it.

She caught a flicker of red at the edge of her vision and felt some of the tension inside of her drain.

Kenshin.

Safe.

Alive.

He must have heard her because he paused suddenly, head jerking in her direction.

His eyes met hers and Kaoru smiled in relief.

Something cold touched her then.

Fury so hot it had turned cold – a riot of silver and blue and seething black.

Enishi.

The sun glinted off the gun he held in his hand.

"Kenshin!"

Kaoru screamed his name without even realizing it.

The gun went off simultaneously.

And everything went dark.

000

Beeping.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Constant.

Steady.

Really, fucking annoying.

Kaoru tried to pry her eyes open and bit back a whimper of pain as harsh light assaulted her eyelids and she closed them quickly.

'Where…?'

Everything hurt.

'If this is heaven I'm going to have a nice long talk with God about how it sucks,'

"Are you awake?"

Kenshin?

Had Kenshin died too?

'No idiot,' she scolded herself. 'You hurt so you're alive. Kenshin is speaking so he's alive – unless he turned into some kind of ghost. So we're obviously alive. I just have no clue where we are exactly. '

She breathed deeply the scent of antiseptic, sterile and clean in her nose.

Hospital.

Opening her eyes again she was relieved to see the blinds had been pulled and the light was dimmer.

Kenshin was sitting beside her bed… why was she in a bed? His hand was bandaged and there was a bruise on the left side of his face but otherwise he looked unhurt.

He was alive.

Kaoru felt tears of relief slip from her eyes.

"Kaoru…" he leaned over and brushed a kiss across her forehead.

Kaoru raised her eyebrows, 'what happened?'

"You were shot."

Kaoru eye's widened. 'Shot! But…'

"He shot you."

Kaoru felt a lump grow in her throat.

It hadn't been Kenshin's death she had seen – it had been hers.

'Enishi?' Kaoru felt tears unexpectedly burn her eyes.

"…He said he hadn't meant to kill you… he was trying to kill me… and then he turned the gun on himself…"

Kaoru jerked.

"Kaoru…" Kenshin said softly, reaching for her.

Kaoru pulled away, closing her eyes tightly.

"Kaoru…" Kenshin's voice was a sigh. "…who was he to you?"

"B-brother…" it came out cracked. "H-he… he…was my brother."

Kenshin stilled amber-edged eyes going wide. Whatever he had expected it had probably not been that.

"My…family's messed up," Kaoru murmured softly. It hurt so much to talk after so long being silent. 'And I'm the most messed up of all.'

She started to cry again silently.

Enishi had killed himself.

It didn't feel real.

But in a way it made sense. Enishi had never attempted to harm her – or laid a finger on her since Tomoe's death. And hadn't Kenshin said that he had been trying to kill him (Kenshin) and not her?

He must have thought he'd killed her…

Kaoru didn't want to think about it.

Kenshin moved and then she found herself being held gently. Even so, it sent a flicker of pain along her side and she bit her lip to choke back a whimper.

Kenshin sighed softly and buried his face in her neck. "I'm sorry." She didn't know what he was apologizing for.

Everything.

Anything.

She shook her head silently. 'Not your fault.'

'Mine.'

Kenshin eyes widened as she suddenly twisted, shoving at him.

"Kaoru?" He murmured.

'Go!' Kaoru cried silently. 'Leave! Go away! Away from me! Don't come back!' He touched her shoulder and she started to cry, beating at him.

"Kaoru…" Kenshin caught her hands easily, his expression confused. "What is wrong?"

"G-go!" She choked out. "Leave!"

"I'm not going anywhere," there was a soft growl in his voice.

"I-I nearly got you…" She sobbed softly, twisting and ignoring the pain in her side as stitches pulled.

She yelped as she suddenly found herself shaken lightly.

"You're the one who got shot!" Kenshin snarled.

"H-he meant to k-kill… you!"

"I'm still alive if you haven't noticed," Kenshin said softly. "You came a lot closer to dying today than I did." The look on his face when he said the last sentence was not pretty.

Had Enishi not killed himself, he probably would have ended up dead in another – more painful manner.

"M-my fault." Kaoru whispered.

"How is your brother trying to kill you – your fault?" Kenshin asked.

"I-I killed our sister," Kaoru murmured.

Kenshin's eyebrows rose. "You killed your sister?"

"Not directly," she murmured.

Which was how she ended up explaining all about her nifty, aggravating visions.

From her first visions to Tomoe's death to her visions of him.

And Kenshin damn him, seemed more amused by it than anything else.

"So that's why you were trying to kill me when I first started talking to you?"

"Yes," Kaoru muttered. "Stop looking so damned pleased with yourself."

He smiled at her and she growled.

"Kenshin…"

The look on his face had her blinking.

"What?"

"You said my name. Out loud."

Kaoru had a sinking feeling in her stomach as she watched the swirl of amber and violet in his eyes.

"I've said it before…" She gulped.

"Yes, when you thought I was about to be shot." Kenshin reminded her.

"Yes…" Kaoru's eyes narrowed. "What are you thinking?"

"Do you still make those sounds…?"

Kaoru's face flushed, "I'm in pain, with stitches in my side… and god only knows what drugs they have me on… if I'm actually talking to you it's because I'm delusional."

"Just say it," a grin was tugging at his lips.

Kaoru blinked, "Ken…shin?"

She felt her eyes cross when he dropped a kiss on her nose. "You haven't spoken in year's darling – you have a lot of speaking to make up for."

Kaoru groaned, "Doomed."

Kenshin smiled at her. "Yes you are."

'Did I just say that out loud?' Kaoru let her head fall back against the pillow with a whimper.

"Going back to sleep now," Kaoru mumbled.

"Mmm," Kenshin kissed her cheek gently. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Stupid…overprotective… idiot," Kaoru muttered.

"Heard that," Kenshin remarked.

"Shit."

"That too."

"Drugs!" Kaoru wailed softly.

His only response was a laugh.

000

Kaoru stayed in the hospital for three further days – with Kenshin hovering over the entire time.

The few moments she got to herself was when she sent him to go to Larry's for coffee and muffins since his opinion of the hospital food was well… very bad and Kaoru refused to let him bring any of his cooking into the hospital on the grounds she wanted small meals not full-fledged four course dinners.

And he kept her talking the entire time.

Kaoru was not happy about it.

Especially since it soon became obvious that when you spend so much time talking to yourself in your head or not saying things out loud you don't realize exactly what you say.

Until you say it that is.

Which led Kenshin to wonder where exactly she got her repertoire of curses from.

Kaoru really was the cutest thing ever when she was annoyed.

Which was nearly constantly.

Kaoru hadn't let go of her habit of biting and Kenshin was now sporting several teeth marks in various places.

"You ever try to feed me again and you will LOSE that finger!" Kaoru snarled.

"Eat then," Kenshin replied.

Kaoru glared.

Kenshin glared back.

"Kaoru… how are you feeling?"

"Good…" Kaoru blinked. "…Why?" The look in his eyes made her uneasy and she started to inch away.

"Oh good," Kenshin purred.

Which was how she found herself tossed over his shoulder and kidnapped into the bedroom.

Later:

"How do you feel?"

"We didn't open any stitches if that's what you're asking," Kaoru growled. 'Not for lack of trying on his part.'

Kenshin merely purred, playing with her hair.

"What are you so happy about?" Kaoru grumbled.

"You said my name."

"Yes…" Kaoru blinked.

"You _said_ my name."

"Oh," Kaoru blinked again. "Course I did. Whose else would I say? Aoshi's?"

Kenshin growled softly. "Mine."

"Yours." Kaoru murmured.

"Say it…"

"You're name?" Kaoru sighed.

"Yes," Kenshin smiled. "Or I can give you incentive to…"

"Kenshin," Kaoru growled.

Kenshin smiled. "That wasn't that hard was it?"

"Kenshin," Kaoru sighed in defeat and he kissed her forehead.

Kaoru snorted softly and let him wrap his arms around her.

Sleep claimed both of them quickly.

000

"Keep your eyes closed," Kaoru instructed.

"Why?" Kenshin asked but kept them shut regardless, his hand in Kaoru's as she led him through the hallway to the art wing. He could hear the sound of others talking and fought the urge to open his eyes and peek out.

For the past several weeks Kaoru had cooped herself up her studio – drawing and painting almost constantly. She came out only when Kenshin made something to eat or dragged her out forcibly.

"Am I finally going to see what you've been working on?" Kenshin queried.

"Yes…" Kaoru said softly.

"I still don't understand why you wouldn't let me see them until now." Kenshin grumbled.

"Because they were works-in-progress and they change almost constantly. No one is allowed to see any of my paintings until they are done. That includes you." Kaoru informed him.

She stopped and he stopped beside her.

"You can open your eyes now," she told him.

Slowly Kenshin let his eyes open.

"What do you think? Kaoru asked a bit nervously.

Five paintings faced him in a semi-circle. The farthest left was a painting of Tomoe done in grays ranging in shade from dove to thundercloud. Kaoru had painted her as she remembered her – the slight smile that would curve her lips and the gentle look in her dark eyes. She was wearing her favorite white kimono with plum colored obi and wrap. Kaoru had titled it 'Memories'.

The painting next to her was Enishi – Enishi as he had been as a child. Before his hair had turned shock-white and his eyes had been dark and not haunted-blue. The title underneath it was 'Innocence'.

The one beside the Enishi one was a collage of Enishi and Tomoe. Tomoe hovered in the background in a faint ghost-like outline. Overlapping that was child-Enishi and then finally – Enishi as he had been when she had seen him last. His hair white and eyes blazing with hatred. The title for this was 'Innocence Lost'.

Turning from the three paintings of Enishi and Tomoe were happier ones.

Kitty-Kenshin curled up on the couch cradling their newest addition to the household – Shinta in his lap. Shinta was a black and white kitten with eyes the color of copper pennies. He had more fur than should be legal and Kaoru had nicknamed him the powder-puff.

Kenshin eyes had been turned into slitted-cats eyes, reminding her of a tiger. Around his neck was a velvet ribbon from which hung a bell and he had whiskers and a long curving tail.

Kaoru had titled it simply 'Meow.'

The last one was Kaoru's personal favorite.

A rumpled-sleepy looking Kenshin lounged in bed. The fall of his hair and bangs hiding on eye – which blazed gold from between the crimson strands. His braid snaked along his shoulder and hung off the edge of the bed. A cross shaped scar was visible on his left cheek and the muscles of his back were accentuated in shades of gold and crimson.

Kaoru had managed to capture the look on his face perfectly. It was the look he gave her when he thought she wasn't looking. Possessive yet tender at the same time. It was a look that said 'you are mine and you can do nothing about it.'

Though she had at first hated it – Kaoru had grown to understand that just because she was his didn't mean that her freedom was gone.

She was his.

He was hers.

If she was stuck with him, then he was stuck with her.

He could do nothing about it.

She could do nothing about it.

They were stuck together.

Just how it should be.

Kaoru had drawn a blank when titling it and so had dubbed it 'Crimson and Gold.'

And judging from the crowd of girls swooning over it – Kaoru had indeed done well with her painting.

"So…?" Kaoru prodded gently. "What do you think?"

"Love it. Love them all." Kenshin's grin turned a bit wicked. "Especially the last one."

"Heh," Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Knew you would."

"Like the scar – but did you have to give me one?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru snorted, "They'd think you were a girl otherwise."

Kenshin snorted and tugged her into his arms. "Just as long as you never think I am."

Kaoru snorted again, "no chance of that," she promised and placed a kiss on his mouth.

"So… what other pictures do you have in mind for me to be in?" Kenshin asked conversationally.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Kaoru replied.

"Oh?" Kenshin's narrowed. "Really?"

Kaoru nodded quickly. "Yep, most definitely."

"Guess I'll just have to settle for being your muse," Kenshin sighed and Kaoru laughed.

"You make an excellent muse."

Kenshin quirked an eyebrow, "do I?"

"Yep…" Kaoru looked away slightly. "Lots of ideas…"

"What kind of ideas?" Kenshin pressed.

Kaoru muttered something softly that sounded like 'whip cream and strawberries.'

"Oh that is an excellent idea," Kenshin grinned.

Kaoru blinked, "…did I just say that out loud?"

"Yep," Kenshin replied and proceeded to drag her out of the art gallery.

An artist was only as good as her muse and Kenshin was indeed very creative.


End file.
